Modern computing and communication capabilities have created an environment in which users of computer services routinely access resources (e.g., data, applications, etc.) from different local and remote locations. For example, laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are commonly used at one or more locations at work in an office setting, and may be taken home or to other locations. Similarly, resources may be located on a computing device(s) that are situated in a remote location and coupled via a communication network. Techniques to manage access to computing resources based at least in part on a location parameter may find utility within information technology (IT) departments.